Si Pudiese
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Después de la muerte no todas las almas trascienden, hay una que ha quedado volando por los cielos solo para cuidarlos a ellos, aquellos que ama y añora poder abrazar de nuevo... Si Neji pudiese pedir un deseo, ¿que seria?


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Nota: Este fic participa del reto Make a Wish del foro: La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No esperé grandes cosas durante mi vida, maté mis ilusiones a penas y vi con mis ojos la crueldad que conlleva la realidad, me amargué a temprana edad y desee con vehemencia lo ajeno, tu posición y tu futuro sin saber la amargura que llevaba este.

Te odié y te amé al mismo tiempo, pero como un ángel purificaste mi alma, mi ser y mi corazón, dejaste de ser el motivo de mi rencor para convertirte en la razón de mi vivir, la luz de mi día a día, la esperanza que llenaba de su calidez mi herido corazón.

Pasé el resto de lo que fue mi corta vida a tu lado, añorando tus sonrisas y alabando tu esfuerzo, te vi caer y levantarte tantas veces que me fue imposible no quererte, no admirarte.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me fui, desde que mis alas se extendieron para alzar el vuelo, desde que mi existencia se esfumó de este cruel mundo, desde que solo quedé en los corazones de todos aquellos quienes realmente me amaron, para quienes mi existencia constaba de importancia, afecto y amor.

Sentí tu dolor por mi partida, el nudo que se aferraba en tu garganta y el punzante dolor en tu pecho al no poder sufrir a mi partida, te mostraste fuerte y para algunos incluso indiferente, pero nadie más que yo conoce todo lo que sufriste en silencio, solo yo pude ver como tu corazón y tu alma sangraban mientras por dentro te derrumbabas.

Admiré la fuerza de tu determinación cuando te pusiste de pie y le salvaste de la oscuridad, le salvaste con la misma determinación y calidez con la que lo hiciste conmigo, te vi a nada de caer mientras intentabas levantarle a él, porque tu determinación era tan fuerte como tu dolor, porque muy fervientemente creíste en mí y el valor de mi sacrificio, porque quisiste honrar mi partida.

Desee tanto el ir y consolar a todos aquellos que se hundían tras mi partida, lo vi también a él, mi rival y mi mejor amigo, aquel extraño pero entusiasta chico con quien compartí tontas competencias, locas aventuras y más de una carcajada indiscriminada.

El dolor se reflejaba en la mirada cansina de mi maestro, de mi apoyo y quien en más de una ocasión fue mi ejemplo, tan alegre lo conocí, tan loco lo consideré, un hombre fuerte en más de un aspecto y todo se iba abajo allí, frente a lo que mi alma veía, la mirada triste y rota de un padre que pierde a un hijo.

Todo estuvo a punto de terminar allí, lo supe en tanto lo vi a él perdido, el más fuerte, aquél que me venció y mostro un nuevo camino, el ruidoso, el chico zorro, el impredecible, el monstruo convertido en héroe.

A pesar de tu propio dolor, lo consideraste primero a él, ahogaste ti sufrimiento, lo guardaste solo para ti a fin de levantarlo, de regresarlo a su camino, de volver aquel que tantas veces proclamo era su camino de ninja, don el alma rota y sangrando le tomaste en brazos, limpiaste sus lágrimas y le inspiraste a seguir en pie.

Lo ayudaste a vencer, protegiste mi deseo, el deseo de verte feliz, de verlo triunfar, el deseo de verlo llegar a la cima, el deseo de no ver partir a nadie más, el deseo de un pequeño sacrificio a fin de lograr sellar la paz, la paz para tu mundo, para tu futuro y el de todos mis amigos, el futuro del rey.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui?

No lo sé, solo sé que ha pasado mucho, fue mucho el tiempo que me pasó desapercibido, porque a tu lado no lo vi pasar.

Has sido una fiel visitante en mi tumba, por todos los años que han pasado no me he sentido solo ni una sola vez, siempre estuviste tú, tío Hiashi, la pequeña Hanabi, el ruidoso de Lee, el alegre Naruto, le hermosa Tenten, el loco maestro Guy, el silencioso Kakashi e incluso Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino se han pasado por aquí, nuestra generación, pero también ha llegado la nueva con ojos brillantes y corazones fervientes, los reyes del mundo quienes no dudan en llamarnos, a todos los caídos… ¡HEROES!

En más de una ocasión he intentado sorprenderte, sin embargo me ha sido imposible, me has descubierto en cada ocasión, incluso cuando sobre volé cerca de ti el día de tu boda, me miraste fijamente y sonreíste con dulzura mientras una lagrima traviesa resbalaba por tu mejilla y en tus labios se leía un cálido: "Gracias por estar aquí".

Lo he pensado sentado sobre mi tumba, surcando el cielo azul, danzando en la dulzura de tu canto, jugando con mi pequeño encanto de ojitos y melena azul, cuidando las espaldas del torbellino amarillo, sonriendo en los recuerdos de mis amigos y seres queridos, lo he pensado y lo he añorado, quiero estar con ellos y quiero estar contigo.

Emprendí antes de tiempo el viaje que no tiene retorno, me perdí en el sendero que me llevaría con aquellos que durante mi vida tanto anhelé, deseaba tanto verlos, a mi padre y a mi madre, pero deseaba con la misma fuerza quedarme un poco más.

Las luces que guiaban mi camino al otro mundo se comenzaron a apagar, debía dejar todo desatado aquí abajo para poder trascender al más allá, ¿Cuándo fue que paso aquello?, ya lo recuerdo, fue después de la guerra, el día que se oscureció con sus miradas y la tierra fue bañada con sus lágrimas, llorando por todos los que nos fuimos, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

¿Por qué lloran por mí?, pensé una y otra vez mientras les observaba sufrir, sabia la respuesta pero aun así fingía que todo ello era desconocido para mí, lo hacían porque dolía, lo hacían porque la carga del dolor que causaban nuestras partidas eran demasiadas para su corazón y su alma.

Lloraban porque nos amaban, nos extrañarían y querían vernos una vez más con vida.

Han pasado años desde que me fui, desde que abandoné mi cuerpo, he visto desde la lejanía de mi espíritu a mis amigos avanzar, a mis maestros ser felices, a tu familia aumentar y a mis sobrinos crecer.

Si pudiese pedir un deseo, sin duda pediría solo cinco minutos, cinco minutos para decirles a todos mis amigos lo que nunca dije, un minuto para abrazarlos, el segundo minuto para sonreírles, el tercero lo usaría para pedirles perdón, el cuarto lo ocuparía simplemente para disfrutarlos en su compañía y el quinto… el quinto definitivamente lo usaría para decirles a todos cuanto los amo.

Si realmente pudiese pedir ese deseo definitivamente sería más tiempo con todos, contigo, con ellos.

Si pudiese pedir un deseo sería volver, volver para verlos, para aprovechar ese tiempo.

Pero estoy consciente, sobre mi fría tumba lo sé, solo estoy con la añoranza de un deseo que jamás podré tener, del tiempo que no podrá volver.

Si pudiese pedir un deseo, seria eso que jamás podrá ser…

* * *

 **¡Muchas Gracias por leer!**


End file.
